The FOL King
by HyperBeamEevee
Summary: When a new baby is born, Ryu the Riolu can't wait to be future king for Fort of Laser, but Gengy will do what ever it takes to eliminate him for good. After a tragic moment that forces Ryu to runaway from eveything leaving Gengy to take over the entire fort. Will Ryu live a Hakuna Matata life? Or will he take his place in the Circle of Life?
1. Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

The Sun rises in a world filled with Pokemon, but they are unlike what they're supposed to be. In a small lland of the FOL Region, lived Pokemon who are humanoid, and can speak human. Pokemon like that live in the Fort are brought by Arceus himself, where they can start a new life when they had a traumatic start. After recent events, the pokemon have traveled through different dimensions encountering new allies, and making new enemies. But then they decided to put their differences aside and welcomed them into their world. Today brings a special day for everyone in the land of Fort of Laser. A new heir is born.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Here comes a lion, Father**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion**_

An Umbreon with Silver rings and a dark red hat gathers the pokemon, and their allies that are in the town and leads them to a castle, where the king of the land is.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Here comes a lion, Father**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion**_

Male Singer: _**Siyo Nqoba We're going to conquer**_

They continue as they make way to the castle, while some of the pokemon flew in the air, while others continued to travel on foot.

Background Singer: _**Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala A lion and a leopard come to this open place  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**_

Female Singer: _**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done**_

They all gathered in the center of the square while the small stand in the frount, while the tall stand in the back.

_**There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

Then a Black Hoppip flew towards the king, while a shiny Zoroark, and a golden Piplup followed as the crowd make way for them.

_**And it moves us all**_

They bow to their king, who turned out to be a Sneasle, it's name was Laser. He smiled and he nods as his loyal friends Aqua, Dman, Isaiah, and Prey, have came to witness the ceremony of the new King.

_**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**_

Then everyone make way for a Snorlax, but looked much more different. This Snorlax was known as The Poke Guru, the most intelligent pokemon in the FOL Region. He goes up to Laser, they both smiled and then they hugged each other.

_**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**_

Then he was lead into the room where a Pink Piplup, a female Pikachu, and a gray Shinx, who has been taking care of the egg that was selected to become the next king. Revealed to be a male Riolu. The Poke Guru looked at the Riolu, as he rips open an oran berry and takes the juice and puts it over the baby's forhead. Then taking a small amount of sand he puts it on the Riolus forhead, causing him to sneeze. Laser chuckled at this, then the Poke Guru picked up the Riolu, as he makes his way above the crowd. Then he raises the Riolu in the air, the crowd cheers and roars with excitment.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

_**And it moves us all**_

Then a cloud clears up as a light shines down on the baby Riolu, soon one by one everyone was bowing down to their future king.

_**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**_

_**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**_

King Laser smiles as he is proud that this event has came true.

_**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**_

The Baby Riolu, was gonna be king, of Fort of Laser.


	2. Chapter 2: Gengy

Everyone was happy as there was gonna be a new king at the Fort, but one pokemon was not happy at all. That pokemon was a Shiny Zorua, named Gengy, Laser's selfish younger brother. A mouse was running around, minding it's own buisness untill a paw landed on the mouse's tail, as it's being picked up by Gengy himself.

"Life's not fair is it?" Gengy sighed in Depression. "You see I was gonna be the future king, ut now my wish will never come true. And you will never see the light of day again"

When Gengy was about to drop the mouse in his mouth, a voice spoked up.

"Didn't your mother told you _**NOT**_ to play with your food?'

Gengy turned his head and finds Prey, Isaiah and Dman are in his place, glaring at Gengy. Gengy have always hated them, since Laser hasn't know about the terrible deeds Gengy has done to everyone.

"Oh great just in time, what to the 3 of you want now?" Gengy sneered.

"We are here to announce that King Laser is on his way," Dman calmly stated, but then he got more serious. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony!"

When Gengy turns his head, he loses his grip on the small brown mouse. He tries to capture it but his luck was up. The mouse runs in the hole, and sticks his tounge out at Gengy.

'You see what you 3 idiots done? You made me lose my lunch!" Gengy growled.

"Ha! You're gonna be losing more once when King Laser get's through with you! He's pissed off more than a Slaking when his sleep is disturbed" Isaiah boasted.

"Oh I quiver with_** FEAR!**_" Gengy said with a smirk as his attention is drawn to Isaiah.

"N-Now G-Gengy don't look at me like that," Isaiah stuttered, then he starts to panic. "HELP!"

Gengy has trapped Isaiah in his jaws but then a voice spoke up.

"Gengy!"

Gengy turned his head as his puipls shrink as he sees his brother Laser, who is very angry while Prey and Dman give glares at Gengy.

"Drop him" Laser said sternly.

Isaiah's eyes are seen as he tries to squirm out.

"Nice timing Laser, that's gotta be a new record."

Gengy spits Isaiah out, who is covered in saliva as Isaiah, Prey and Dman groan in disgust.

"What do you want now Laser?" Gengy spat out.

"No one saw you at the ceremony today." Laser said.

"That was _**TODAY**_?" Gengy lied. "Oh I feel simply _**AWFUL**_!"

He takes out a knife as he scrapes it across the rock wall as a painful noise comes out of it. Isaiah, Dman and prey cringes at this.

"Must of slipped my mind." Gengy lied again.

"Slipped your mind yea right!" Prey angerly said. "We all know why your peeved. As second comand, you should have been first in line"

Then Gengy got up in Preys face, who he, Dman and Isaiah hides behind Laser.

"I _**WAS**_ first in line Goldie Locks, until that little _runt_ was born." Gengy said evily.

The Laser gets in Gengy's face.

"That _runt_ is my son, and you're future king, so you better show him respect if you wanna stay around at the fort." Laser sternly said.

"Oh really?" Gengy said pretending to be baffled. "I'll just go start practicing."

Before he leaves, the ground underneath him turned into ice as Gengy slips and falls on the ground.

"Don't turn your back on me Gengy!" Laser shouted.

"Well maybe _**YOU**_ shouldn't turn you're back on me Laser." Gengy taunted.

Then Laser rushes up to Gengy as he tries to leave.

"Is that a challenge?" Laser said threatenly.

"Temper, Temper." Gengy squeaked. "I would be a fool to challenge you anyways."

"Oh really?" Dman asked. "Why's that?"

"Because he's the one with the strength, and I'm the one with the excellent knowledge. That's why." Gengy answered back. "Oh I'll always be stuck in your shaodw like always."

As Gengy heads off, Prey, Dman and Isaiah look at him in disbelief. Laser on the other hand looks a bit worried.

"What am I gonna do with him you guys?" Laser asked.

"I think he can make some very good carpet for your room." Isaiah laughed.

"Isaiah." Laser said with a smile.

"Yea!" Prey adding to Isaiah's joke. "And when it get's dirty you can take it outside and beat it!"

The 4 of them laughed as go back to the square of the fort.

Meanwhile when night falls out through the land, The Poke Guru was painting the tree that he was resting in. It was the pitcure of the future king of the fort. He smiled as he puts on the finishing touches.

"Ryu," The Poke Guru said. "The Future ruler of Fort Laser."


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning Report

A few months later Ryu, who was now an energetic child is coming up to his father Laser, who wants to learn about his role and place as King.

"Dad! Dad!" Ryu shouted. "Come on dad! Today's the day!"

As everyone was sleeping, Penelope wakes up.

"Oh boy, our future king is up." She yawned.

"Come on dad!" Ryu roared.

He pulles on Lasers tail but then lose's his grip, then falls down on the ground.

"Ow!" He cries in pain, as he fixes his red headband. "You promised!" He whined.

Laser wakes up as he see's his son looking a bit pouty at him, meaning he want's some more learning about his role of the future king.

"Ok, ok" Laser wakes up with a yawn. "I'm up..."

"Alright!" Ryu cheered. "Come dad, I'll be wating for you!"

He dashes off to the window where he gazed at the entire fort. Laser follows him as the sun is rising up slowly, as the sun's glare is reflected off of the entire fort.

"Wow..." Ryu exclaimed.

"You see Ryu, everything that the sun touches is our home and kingdom." Laser explained to Ryu. "And once when my time on this planet is up, everything here will be you'res."

"Everything?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, everything." Laser answered.

Then a dark area where no sun is shining on gets Ryu's attention.

"But what about that shadowy area? Is it our's too?" Ryu told his fater.

"That is off the boundaries of our fort, you must never go there." Laser warned. "I don't want you to go their because that place is far beyond dangerous."

"But I thought that being a king allow's you to do what ever you want without any problems" Ryu told his father.

"Ryu, being a king doesn't mean you can do anything you want off the spot, or getting what you want." Laser said. "You have much more to learn."

Ryu looks more interested in what his father said.

"You mean there's more?"

Laser takes his son a stroll through the grasslands as a bunch of humanoid pokemon are hanging out, while some of the regular pokemon are eating.

"You see son," Laser explained. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As the king, it is important to uphold the balance and respect every animal that lives here from the crawling bug pokemon, to the Bouffolant's that you see here."

"Uh dad?" Ryu asked in confusion. "Don't we eat the Bouffolant?"

"Yes we do," Laser said. "but I bet you didn't know this part. When we die, our bodies become the grass, then the Bouffolant would later eat that grass. And so, we are part of a Circle of Life."

Just then Isaiah, Dman and Prey comes in the scene.

"Good moring Laser." Prey Greeted.

"Good morning guys." Laser greeted back.

"Checking in on the morning report." Dman said.

"Fire away." Laser ordered

Just then, they broke into song as they started the morning report.

**Isaiah: Mankey's are going ape, Girafirage's remain above it all**

**Prey: The Donphan's remember, though just what I can't recall**

Ryu see's a rainbow Mew who goes by the name of Rach. Rach tries to get Laser's attention, but Ryu chase's after him.

**Dman: Krookidile's are snapping fresh offers from the banks**

**Isaiah: Showed intrest in my nest egg, but I quickly said "No thanks!"**

**Prey: We haven't paid the Pidgey's and the Prinplup's have a hunch**

**Dman: Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch **(chuckles a bit)

**All: This is the Morning Report!**

As Rach attemps to get the king's attention, Ryu tries to catch him ahain, only to come so close but he misses.

**Isaiah: Gives you the long and the short!**

**Prey: Every grunt, roar, and snort!**

**Dman: Not a tale we distort!**

**All: On the Morning Report!**

Just then Laser notcies his son Ryu and what he was doing.

"Ryu what are you doing?" Laser asked.

Ryu tries to jump on Rach, but misses.

"Pouncing." He answered.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done."

**Isaiah: The Buffolant's have got a beef about this season's grass**

"Stay low to the ground..." Laser whispered.

**Prey: Pignite's have been thrwarted in attempts to save thier gas**

**Dman: Staraptor's in the brown and chasing secretary birds**

"Stay low to the ground got!" Ryu said happily.

"Shhh!" Laser whispered. "Not a sound...'

**Isaiah: ****Saffron is this season's color Seen in all the herds**

**Prey: Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom rung**

"Take one more step..." Laser whispered again to Ryu.

**Dman: Far too many weedles are quite frankly in the the dung**

Suddenly, Laser shouts to his son,

"Then POUNCE!"

All of the sudden, Ryu jumps on Isaiah, causing Prey and Dman to be shocked at what Ryu did, Laser on the other hand laughs madly at the surprised Dman, Prey, and Isaiah. Ryu gets up and off of Isaiah then starts to steal the spotlight from them.

**Ryu: This is the Morning Report!**

Dman, Prey and Isaiah were not amused that Ryu have interupted them, as give annoyed and angry looks at Ryu.

**Ryu: Gives you the long and short!**

Ryu surprises the 3 again by sneaking up behind them and blocks their path.

**Ryu: Every grunt, roar, and snort! Not a tale I distort!**

Then Ryu picks up Isaiah by the leaves as Isaiah thrashed in his grip.

**Ryu: On the Morning Report!**

Isaiah then starts kicking Ryu's arm, but then Ryu returned the favor by tossing him on the ground, thus ending the song. Laser continues to laugh, plus he video taped it for everyone to see. Isaiah gets up in pain as Rach come to him.

"Isaiah, I got some new." Rach said.

"What is it now Rach?" Isaiah spoke.

Rach whispered in Isaiah's ear, while Ryu and Laser are still laughing, Isaiah then panicks and tells Laser the word he got from Rach.

"Laser!" Isaiah quickly said. "The Pokemon from Gengerz! Their at the Fort again!"

Then Laser sprung into action and stops laughing.

"Dman, Isaiah, Prey, take Ryu home." Laser ordered.

"Aw come on!" Ryu whined. "Dad can I come too?"

"No son." Laser spoke untill he dash off as he had some buisnessto take care of.

Ryu was upset by the fact that he can't go and help his dad take care of the pokemon from Gengerz.

"He never let's me go and help him." Ryu pouted.

"Don't worry Ryu," Dman said. "One day when you're grown up, you can take care of those wild, slobbery, maingy stupid poachers youself."

"Really?" Ryu said with excitement?

"Yea! You sure can." Prey said.

Then the 4 walked back to Laser's home, where Gengy is in his room pouting again about why is isn't gonna be the king, just then a voice he dreads the most that enter's his room was Ryu.

"Hey uncle Gengy!" Ryu said happily. "Guess what?"

"Oh what is not now Ryu? You know I hate guessing games." Gengy said with anger.

"I'm gonna be Fort of Laser's future King" Ryu said proudly.

"Oh joy, I can't harldy wait." Gengy said sarcasticaly.

Ryu walks up to Gengy with a smile on his face. Gengy wished for Ryu to be dead already so he can take his place for the future king of the Fort, since he was 'second in line'.

"So Gengy, if I'm king what does that make you.?" Ryu asked.

"A Snorlax's uncle." Gengy said dryly.

Ryu laughs at this cause cause he thought it was a joke.

"You're weird Gengy." Ryu laughed.

"You really don't know do you?" Gerngy said while trying to hid his smile. "So did Laser showed you everything?"

"Yep that's right!" Ryu said with a smile.

Then Gengy thought of an awful plan that could try to wipe Ryu off from the surface of the planet forever.

"Oh really?" He grinned evily. "Did he showed you what's beyond that dark area on the northern boarder?"

"Nope." Ryu said with a frown. "It's off boundaries, so I can't go there."

"Well he's right," Gengy smirked. "That place is far to dangerous for a kid like you to go there, only the tought pokemon can go there, the bravest of the brave."

"Hey I'm brave!" Ryu said confidently. "Can you tell me what's there?"

"Sorry nope." Gengy smiled devishly. " I can't let you risk your own life to go there. Besides I have to look out for the safety for my best friend."

"Gengy," Ryu said blanky. "I'm your only friend."

"What ever you say kid," Gengy stated. "Besides the Mamoswine Graveyard is far do dangerous for a tyke like you."

The Gengy 'accidentaly' said the place on purpose as his covered his mouth.

"A Mamoswine Graveyard?" Ryu said amazed. "That's so cool!"

"I said too much haven't I?" Gengy said. "Look, kid can you do me one favor?"

'What could that be uncle Gengy? Ryu pondered?

"Just promise me that you would never go there, ok?" Gengy said innocently.

Ryu thought about what he said and then smiles.

"Ok!" Ryu said. "Well I gotta go!"

"One more thing kid!" Gengy said. "Will you please tell no one about our little conversation?"

Ryu nods his head, then Gengy waves goodbye to Ryu. Once when Ryu is gone, Gengy smirked to himself hoping that his evil plan to get rid of Ryu would work.


	4. Chapter 4: I just Can't Wait to Be King

During the afternoon, Ryu rushes over to his 3 best friends, Kat the Emolga, Jr the Mime Jr., and Lucus the Boo, who are with Penelope, Pikachu and Tree, who are cleaning up the kids due to Jr. starting a mud fight with the others.

"Hey Guys!" Ryu walks up to his friends.

"Hey Ryu!" Jr. Said happily.

"Hey guys I found out about this really awsome place that you guys haven't heard of!" Ryu told them being all excited. "We have to go!'

"Uh Ryu, we're kind of in the middle of getting cleaned up here." Kat explained.

Then Claudia sneaks up behind Ryu.

"Speaking of which, it's your turn!" Claudia cheered as she picks up Ryu and throws him in a bucket of water and soap. Then Takes out a sponge and cleans the dirt off of Ryu.

"No! Claudia stop!" Ryu shouted "You're messing up my headband!"

He hops out, and dries of quickly while he fixes his red headband.

"Ok, Ok, I'm clean!" Ryu shouts impaciently. "Can we go now?"

"So where are we going this time?" Lucus said as he is cleaned up. "Better not be anywhere that's so dumb and boring."

"Lucus don't worry, it's really super cool!" Ryu said with excitement!

"So where is this really cool place anyways?" Pikyachu said with a smirk.

Ryu stutters as he tries to lie to the older girls about where he was going.

"Oh you know, just down by the waterhole." Ryu nervously chuckled.

"The waterhole?" Kat said angerly. "What's so great about the waterhole?'

Ryu goes up to Kat and letting her know that he was lying.

"I'll show you when we get there!" Ryu whispered.

Then Kat smirked and seemed pretty intrested, so did Jr. and Lucus.

"Uh guys can we go with Ryu?' Kat asked nicely.

"Yea me too!" Lucus asked.

"Same here!" Jr. asked happily.

"I don't know, hey Penelope, what do you think?" Tree said

"Well..." She thought, untill she was interupted by the 4 children begging to go.

"PLEASE?" The four of them asked whie smiling.

"Eh, what the heck." Penelope answered.

As the children cheered with excitement Penelope spoke something up that made them really upset.

"Just make sure that Prey, Dman, and Isaiah goes with you!" Penelope smirked.

"No, no!" Jr. whined.

"Not those 3." Ryu pouted.

The four kids were depressed that they were forced to bring Prey, Dman, and Isaiah with them. Now they'll never go to that cool place that Ryu's been telling them about. Or could it change for them?

"Come on guys pick it up!" Dman said. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the faster we can leave!"

The kids ingored Dman as they continued to whisper about where Ryu was gonna take them.

"So where are we really going Ryu?" Kat asked.

"A Mamoswine Graveyard." Ryu answered.

"WOW!" Jr. cheered.

"Jr., quiet! Prey, Dman and Isaiah. Remeber?"

"Oh yea." Jr. said calmly.

"So Ryu, how are we gonna ditch the 3 stoodges?" Lucus asked wile laughing at his own joke.

As the kids continued whispering about their plan, Prey, Dman and Isaiah turned around as the children, but can't help to notice that Ryu was whispering to Kat. The older pokemon can't help but to smile.

"Ah, look at you two, little seeds blossoming in the air," Dman said. "You're parents are gonna be happen that you two will be betrothed."

"They will be-wha?" Lucus said in confusion.

"Betrothed. You know, intended, affianced." Dman tried to explained to them.

"Meaning?" Said Kat who was still confused.

"What he realy means is that one day you two will be married!" Isaiah said excitedly and points to Ryu and Kat.

"Yuck!" Jr. groaned in disgust.

"That's gross dude!" Lucus said not quiet amused.

"Ew!" Kat shuddered with disgust.

"But guys, I can't marry Kat," Ryu told the older pokemon. "She's my friend."

"Yea," Kat agreed. "Besides it would be very too weird."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it's tradition and there's nothing you can do about it!" Isaiah said seriously.

"Well when I'm future king, that's the first thing to go." Ryu scoffed.

"Not when we're around you won't!" Prey stated.

"Well in that case, the three of you are fired." Ryu smirked.

"Look here kid, you're still a kid." Dman explained. "So you can't do that right off the spot."

"Well techinally he is the future king." Lucus stated.

"Yea," Ryu said while smiling that Isaiah, Dman, and Prey devilishy. "So that means you have to whatever I want." He thumps on Isaiah's chest.

"Like we'll ever!" Isaiah shouted. "And you'll end up as one pathetic king if this attitude of your's keeps up!"

Ryu scoffs at his words. "Ha! Not the way I see it!"

Then they break into song, again.

**Ryu: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! **(He get's in Prey's face which makes him fall on the ground)

**Prey: Well, I've never seen a king of beast's with quite so little hair!** (He plucks a bit of fur off of Ryu, but then Ryu jumps through some leaves, making it look like he's waering a robe)

**Ryu: I'm gonna the mane event, like no king was before!** (He jumps on a log as his robe is no more, and stands up proudly) **I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!** (He roars at Dman which causes him to fall in some mud)

**Isaiah: Thus, a rather uninspiring thing** (He Reachs out for what he thought was a 'towel' to clean himself up, but it turns out to be a crocidile tail that belonged to Dingodile. Steamed at the black hoppip, he swats his tail at Isaiah, sending him flying in the air)

**Ryu: Oh I just can't wait to be king!** (He, along with Kat, Jr. and Lucus runs through a river filled with Swana's sending them flying in the air.)

**Dman: You have a long way to go young master, if you think-**

**Ryu: No one saying do this! **

(Then Lucus and Jr. starts making faces at Prey, Dman and Isaiah.)

**Prey: Wait, when I say that-**

**Kat: No one saying be there!**

(Then Ryu and Kat starrted making faces at the older pokemon)

**Isaiah: What he means-**

**Lucus: No one saying stop that!**

**Dman: Would you just-**

**Jr.: No one saying see here!** (The younger pokemon run off leaving the older pokemon, making them getting really pissed.)

**Dman, Prey, and Isaiah: NOW SEE HERE!**

(Then the kids, except for Lucus since he's a ghost, starts ringing on Dodrios)

**Ryu: Free to run around all day!**

**Prey: Well that's perfectly out...**

**Ryu: Free to do it all my way!**

(Isaiah then flies up to the kids while Dman is using agility while Prey is holding on to him)

**Dman: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!** (Then Dman runs into Tiny Tiger, who was not quite so happy about what he did)

**Ryu: King's don't need advice from little heroes for a start!**

**Isaiah: **(Pearches on a log, but doesn't know that it's heading straight down a waterfall)**If this is where the monarchy is then so ahead count me out! Out of service out of FOL, I wouldn't hang about...AAGH! **(The log falls off along with Isaiah, then Prey begins to pursue them again)

**Prey: This child is getting wildly out of wing!**

(Then a bunch of Zebstrika's make their way towards the kids as they pass on by)

**Ryu: Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

(As Prey, Dman, and Isaiah follows, the Zebstrika turned around while lifting their tails up, the 3 makes a run for it before they had to go number 2. While with the children, their are running through a field of peolple who are a but taller than them, Dman and Prey panicked as the go through the crowd while Isaiah hover's above them. Ryu is found on top of Champ the Machamp while he's with Lola the Lopunny.)

**Ryu: Everyone look left!**

(The The entire crowd goes left, heading toward Dman and Prey. Isaiah watched in horror as they get trampled over. They Both staggered to get up.)

**Ryu: Everyone look right!**

(Isaiah covered his eyes as the crowd runs over Prey and Dman again)

**Ryu: Everyway you look up**

(Then a spotlight shines on Ryu)

**Ryu: Standing in the spotlight!**

**Isaiah: **(Pushing his way into the crowd) **NOT YET!** (Then Abby the Absol grabs him by the leaves sending him up high in the sky)

**Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it on the herd and on the wing!**

(Crash Bandicoot caught Isaiah, and tosses him to his sister Coco, followed by Dylan the Blue Furret, Stan Marsh, Kenny Mckormick, and Dib Mebrane)

**Chorus: It's gonna be King Ryu's finest fling!**

**Everyone but Dman, Prey and Isaiah: Oh I just can't wait to be King! Oh i just can't wait to be king!** (Everyone is stacked up like a tower with Ryu, Kat, Lucus, Jr. at the top.) **Oh i just can't waaaaaaaaiiiiiiittttttt... to be king!** (The tower then collapses as everyone starts to run hoping they don't get hurt, Prey, Dman, and Isaiah were not so lucky as a Hippowdon lands on them)

"I hate to beg your pardon but, GET OFF!" Prey shouted.

"Kids?" Dman Aasked worried. "KIDS?"

"Oh this is not good." Isaiah said.


	5. Chapter 5: In The Mamoswine Graveyard

The four children have finally ditched Prey, Dman, and Isaiah. They were really happy that their plan has worked, that means they can go to the place where Ryu was taking them.

"That was really awsome!" Jr. cheered.

"I know!" Lucus exclaimed.

"Yep, we lost them." Kat complied.

"I am a genius." Ryu proudly stated.

"Uh excuse me," Kat stated. "It was _my_ idea."

"Yea, but I pulled it off." Ryu bragged.

"With _US_!" Kat corrected Ryu.

"Oh yea?" Ryu said with a smrik.

He jumps on Kat as he and roll on the floor, while Lucus and Jr. were laughing at this. Then Kat pinned Ryu to the ground.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Kat smirked.

"Hey! Lemme up!" Ryu whined.

When he gets up he tackles Kat again, but then they start to roll down the hill. Lucus and Jr. follows them as they continued to play fight. Once again, Kat pinned Ryu.

"Pinned you again." Kat snickered.

Just them a geyser nearby erupts steam, causing the kids to get startled. Ryu and Kat got up as Lucus and Jr. were petrified. The slowly crept into the area which is revealed to be the Mamoswine Graveyard. Bones were everywhere as the kids looked in awe as the area's sky was not shining any light on the land.

"Whoa..." They exclamined.

"It's every creepy Ryu." Jr. said while looking at the area around him.

"What did I tell you?" Isn't it great?" Ryu asked.

"Totally." Kat replied.

"We could be in big trouble if we're here." Lucus joked.

"I know." Ryu laughed.

Then they noticed a huge Mamoswine skull, about the size of a mamoth with next to them. They were amazed at the size of the skull.

"Check that out."Jr. pointed to his friends.

"I wonder if it's brains is still in there..." Kat wondered.

"Well there's only one way to know," Ryu said. "Come on, let's go check it out."

As Ryu walks up to the skull Prey, Dman and Isaiah manage to reach them as they prevent Ryu from going any foward.

"WRONG!" Isaiah shouted. "The only thing you're checking out is a one way ticket out of here!"

"Aw man!" Ryu whined.

"Killjoy..." Lucus whispered to Jr. causing him to giggle.

"This is no laughing matter you two!" Prey stated to Lucus and Jr. "Besides we are out side the FOL boundary!."

"Hey guys look, bannana beak is scared!" Kat laughed.

"Thats _Mr_. Bannana Beak to you fuzzy!" Prey said as he got in Kat's face.

"Prey's right, we have to get out of here." Dman warned. "Besides this place is too dangerous!"

Then Ryu walks up the the Mamoswine Skull foolishy, and trying to be brave to show off.

"Danger? Please!" Ryu foolishy said. "You're looking at some that has taken a walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger."

Then Ryu threw in a few 'HA HA HA's" after his sentence. Little did he know that there was laughter coming from inside the skull. Ryu panicked as he goes back to the other. Out came the skull was a Leafeon who looked like that it came out of a graveyard. He had purple skin, and black torn up leaves, he had a gaping hole in his chest that you can see his ribs and spine but no organs inside of it. Then another pokemon came out of the skull. It was a Zoroark, but with dark green hair. Also half of his face was covered in steel, along with the right side of his chest, his left leg, and his right arm, Finally the third Pokemon that came out of the skull was a Jumpluff, but the cotton on his head and arms are a bloody red, along with his eyes. His skin was black, similar to Isaiah's. Everyone backed up as they get closer to them

"Well, Well, Well," The demented Leafeon spoke up. "Wa-Dman, what to we have here?"

"Hmm, I don't know RDCA." The cybernetic Zoroark replied. "What to you think Jumpluff?"

Jumpluff only replied in fits of evil laughs and giggles.

"Yea I thought so too," Wa-Dman replied. "A group of _trespassers!_"

"And frankly a huge mistake of being here!" Isaiah stuttered. "We kinda took a wrong turn, so we'll be on our way now!

Isaiah pushed Jr. and Lucus as he tries to escape, only to get his leaves grabbed by RDCA.

"Wait, wait a minute," RDCA thought as he turns to Prey, and Dman while he holds on Isaiah. "I know you three, you're Laser's little stoodges."

"We sir! Are kings loyal subjetcs!" Prey shouted back.

"And whos's this kid?" Wa-Dman pointed out to Ryu.

"You're Future King!" Ryu yelled back.

"Kid, do you know what we do to royal people when they end up in our turf?" RDCA smirked.

"Yea right," Ryu scoffed. "You guys can't do anything to me!"

"Actually they can, we are in their territory you know." Dman warned Ryu.

"But Dman," Ryu responds. "You told me their nothing but slobbery, maingy, stupid poachers."

"Ix-nay on the Upid-stay." Dman nevously smiled as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Who you calling upid-stay?" Wa-Dman said as he got in Dman's face.

"Oh my would you look at the time," Prey stuttered. "We better get going."

But then RDCA blocks their way.

"What's the hurry?" RDCA smirked evily. "You don't wanna miss out dinner."

"Yea!" Wa-Dman agreed. "We can always have what's _lying_ around!"

Wa-Dman and RDCA laughs at thejoke but then RDCA puts his two cents in that joke.

"Wait! Wait, I got one!" RDCA laughed. "Make mine a _cub_ sandwhich!"

The two laughed even harder as the fall on the ground laughing. But then Jumpluff was trying to get their attention.

"What Jump?" RDCA angerly asked.

"Say did we order this meal to go?" Wa-Dman asked.

"No, why?" RDCA answered back.

"Well cause, **THERE IT GOES!**" Wa-Dman shouted.

As the children were running up ahead, Prey, Dman and Isaiah stayed behind them so they don't get hurt, but then they got grabbed by the 3 Gengerz pokemon. The children stopped to catch their breath.

"Did we lose them?" Kat panted.

"I think so..." Ryu said trying to catch his breath.

"Wait, where's Prey, Dman and Isaiah at?" Jr. wondered.

Prey, Dman, and Isaiah screamed in horror as their are put inside of the steam vent's like the kids saw earlier. RDCA is holding Dman in one while Jumpluff is holding Prey in another. Wa-Dman was hold on to Isaiah like a puppet.

"Oh would you look at that?" Wa-Dman sinisterly laughed. "Little hoppip goes hippity-hopped all the way in the Poke-boiller."

The he jams Isaiah in the steam vent casuing all their of them to get cloged up.

"Oh no!" Isaiah screamed. "Not the poke boiler!'

The steam vent then shoots Prey, Dman and Isaiah out sending them high in the air sending the 3 of them out of sight. The 3 gengerz pokemon laughed at this.

"HEY!" Ryu shouted as the Gengerz Pokemon's attention was drawn towards to Ryu and the kids. "Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size?"

"Like _YOU_?" RDCA Smirked.

"Whoops..." Ryu covered his mouth.

"Nice going _genius_." Lucus said to Ryu.

Then the Gengerz Pokemon we're chasing the kids as they run to try to find a was out of the Mamoswine Graveyard. The Gengerz pokemon poke their heads through the steam vent, scaring the children.

"BOO!" They laughed as the try to grab the kids.

The kids avoided them as the slide down the Mamoswine's tailbone as they landed on to a pile of pokemon bones. The children climbed their way up as they continued to run, untill Jr. slips and hold on the edge of a bone thats stuck in the ground.

"RYU!" Jr. cried as he holds on for dear life.

Ryu then rushes down to Jr.'s rescue, as RDCA tries to grab him, Ryu uses Force palm on RDCA's face, letting Jr. escape while RYU follows him, RDCA's face got scraped as it was dripping in blood. The kids manage to find their exit but the had to climb up, they tried to do so but then they slipped and fell as RDCA, Wa-Dman and Jumpluff coners them.

"Here kiddie, kiddie, kiddie..." Wa-Dman taunted as he and his friends get closer to Ryu.

Ryu then got in front of his friends as he tries to roar hoping to scare them off, it turned out to be a not so scary roar causing Kat to groan due to his stupiding, Jr. start at Ryu with an irritated look, and casuing Lucus to facepalm. The 3 gengerz pokemon laughed at this.

"Aw come on, is that all you got?" RDCA laughed. "I dare you do do it again, I dare you."

When Ryu tries to roar again, instead of doing a baby lion roar, he does an adult lion roar, which made the 3 Gengerz pokemon stopped laughing and got surpised. Then Laser shows up as he stops RDCA, Wa-Dman, and Jumpluff from escaping.

"We're really really sorry Laser." RDCA stuttered.

"SILENCE!" Laser shouted.

"No really, we are!" Wa-Dman panicked.

"If you ever get near my son again..." Laser threatened.

"Oh, oh t-this was you're son?" Wa-Dman lied. "We didn't know! Right RDCA?"

"No, NO! We didn't know." RDCA lied.

Then they both look at Jumpluff.

"Jump?" The both said at the same time.

Jumpluff shakes his head as Laser roars at them, scaring them away. Prey, Dman and Isaiah manage to catch up with him as they stood right by Laser and smiled at them, only to recive a glare from their king. Then they turned to Ryu and the kids.

"Dad, I-I'm-" Ryu squeaked untill his father interrupted him.

"You deliberatley disobeyed me." Laser scolded at his son.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry.." Ryu said in guilt.

"Come on. Let's go home!" Laser sternly said.

As Ryu hangs his head in shame, Kat goes up to him.

"I thought you were brave." Kat whispered.

As the group goes back to the Fort, little did they know that someone was watching them. On top of a cliff was Gengy, who was furious as he didn't see his nephew get killed. He was gonna have to find another way.


End file.
